seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
Salazar D. Hyorei
Salazar D. Hyorei (サラザールD.氷冷,'' Sarazāru D. Hyōrei'') Called Hyo (孝, Kō) By his allies, Is a Pirate and the Captain of the newly found Knight Pirates, His goal is to have the greatest Pirate Crew in the world and thus always searches for great people to join his crew. Apearance Hyo has blue spiky hair and dark blue eyes, He has a toned and muscular body, He also has a scar above his forehead above his left eye that his hair particaly covers. He wears a long white coat that has black linnings (Mostly near the hands), Under his coat he wears a black shirt with two X shaped belts and a white haramaki across his stomach, Hyo has a necklace in a shape of a small sword that he always wears. Hyo wears black pants with a red belt tied around his waist, Finaly he wears black boots that they are white from the bottom. Personality Hyo is mostly seen as a laid back and not so bright person not being able of knowing the difference between an enemy or an ally unless of course he sees someone wearing the Marine uniform, He also apears to have a habit of always picking his nose without noticing which makes him ashamed of himself and even he and the people around him are shocked by his habit when it could even happen on innapropriate times and seem rude. Despite that Hyo is very determined in winning fights or challenges though he sometimes takes that habit of his too far by thinking of nearly anything that he is asked to do a challenge that if he can or cant do it and thus takes it too seriously. By many Marin e Soldiers that Hyo has encountered, They all depicated him as a terrifying cold beast which leads to his second epithet, The reason for why he is called that is mostly because of how he reacts when he is greatly angered mostly when someone around him is hurt for a reason that good enough for him making him angry to a degree that he freezes everything around him without meaning to, Hyo calls it "Cold Anger" as a joke though he mostly takes it as a serious matter and tries to restrain himself from getting angry when around people he doesnt want to hurt. Hyo has a tendency of easily forgetting things after a while such as a place he just visited and left, The number of belies he had or that he isnt wearing a shirt, The reason for his short memory is unknown yet it happens quite often to him. Abilities And Powers Swordsmanship Skills Even though swordsmanship isnt his primary fighting style, Hyo has shown being able of wielding a sword and showed great use with it, He has also shown using ice made swords similar to Aokiji's Ice Saber, Almost everytime Hyo uses an ordinary sword, The intense pressure caused by Hyo's attack breaks the sword's blade, This shows a great skill with swords. Marksmanship Hyo doesnt show much marksmanship yet does apear to be skilled with it as he can hit a target from a far away distance using an ice made bow and arrow, Other kinds of skills hasnt been shown with him. Hand to Hand Combat Without the use of his Devil Fruit, Hyo is still a formidable opponent in hand to hand combat a s he can quickly react to an opponent's attack and attack them with a powerful hit, He has shown some moves similar to Judo as he grabs his opponent and smashes them to the ground performing a takedown. With the use of his Devil Fruit, Hyo can overwhelm his opponent with the use of his fruit's freezing ability to freeze the ground making his opponent lose balance, Hyo doesnt freeze his opponent because he says it wont be fair to freeze his enemy while in a hand to hand combat so he simply freezes the ground instead. Physical Strength Hyo has a superhuman level of strength that he can break a boulder with a punch, He can also lift extremely heavy things such as boulders twice his size, Pulling dead Sea King on his back (Only the head though) etc. He has also shown having powerful hits and kicks being able of sending his enemy breaking through a wall or two, And with his fists or kicks being turned to ice, Hyo's offensive strength increases that he can break a persons skull. Agility Hyo has shown great capability of reacting in time to an attack when distracted, Thats shown on the many times that he turns himself to ice to avoid being hit by an attack, He can also jump to high grounds in one try as he has been shown being able of jumping high enough that he reached a top of a building. He can also run in a very fast pace being able to nearly catch up to Leyasu who moved in great speed around the desert area in his sand form, Even though Hyo got tired after chasing him for a while which was said to be minutes by Leyasu. Endurance Despite being a Logia user, Hyo has had been injured on several occasions by different enemies and some who hadnt used haki imbued attack, Hyo has shown a great capability of enduring those injuries and continueing fighting against his enemies. He has also shown great stamina in being able of continueing on fighting after being tired of chasing Leyasu around despite it being only a few minutes. Weapons Hyo's weapons are mainly made from ice similar to Aokiji who uses ice made swords and spears. Devil Fruit For further information: Hie Hie no Mi Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation It isnt known if Hyo can actually use this Haki yet it is presumed so because of his great reaction to enemy attacks that can be unpredictable to others. Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Hyo has shown using Busoshoku Haki to be able of injuring Leyasu who is another Logia user, He hasnt shown any other further use aside that. Quotes (To A Marine Soldier) "Hmmmm.......Marine uniform, Marine hat, Marine weapons and Marine spelled on your hat......OI YOUR A MARINE?!" (Doing His Usual Habit) "Why should i care about your rank being a Commodo- OI IM PICKING MY NOSE AGAIN?!.....Damn this habit of mine" Trivia *Hyo's apearance is based on Gray Fullbuster from Fairy Tail *Hyo's full name and epithet together in japanese is Hyōrei Hyōrei, Because Hyōrei means "Ice Cold" in japanes thus creating a pun for his name. *Ironicaly the "Cold Anger" that Hyo has whenever hes angry is like the opposite of the comical effect of when someone gets angry he bursts into flames, Like for example Sanji bursts into flames whenever he is extremely angry. Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Human Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Logia Devil Fruit User Category:Pirate Category:Captain